Before Improper Timing to Use the Morgan Door
by ac-the-brain-supreme
Summary: After Chuck's safety is threatened by a retired CIA operative, Casey and Sarah spend nights at his house to make sure nothing happens. But something does end up happening between Chuck and Casey.::Chasey::


_I seriously almost fell off my bed when I saw there was a Chuck fandom on fanfiction._

_Anyway, this story was originally posted on LJ, so if it looks familiar, that's probably why. It's the prequel to a whole nother series which WILL be posted, so just wait for that one. _

_Anywho, here's the story!_

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Chuck nor does she own anything that is mentioned or alluded to in this story.**

* * *

Major John Casey didn't know when he fell in love with Chuck.

The kid wasn't handsome. He was cute, but he wasn't drop-dead gorgeous. He was a geek and his geek-ness was what made him cute, but otherwise he wasn't very much a looker.

The kid wasn't smart. Well, he was smart. Stanford was a good school, so he had smarts. Book smarts, at least. But street smarts, he was definitely lacking in. And that was not good if you are supposed to be a spy. Hell, that's what could get you killed. That's what nearly got him killed on those many, many occasions. That and insubordination.

That's another thing: he doesn't listen. You tell him to wait in the car, he doesn't wait in the car. You tell him to take the cure for the deadly truth serum-poison, and he runs it to his sister instead. You tell him that during a stakeout, you have to be inconspicuous, and he orders take-out.

But still, after a few weeks with the kid, Casey found himself being attracted. Wanting to run his hands through that curly mass of hair, touch his lips to Chuck's, to press his body against his and to make him want Casey back. Casey was sure that, if he really, really, really tried, he would be able to get Chuck to want him. But even the idea of being Chuck's font of sexual fulfillment didn't satisfy Casey. He wanted Chuck to want him in body, heart, and mind.

(---------)

Casey watched from a distance as the sandy-blonde with green eyes walked up to the Nerd Heard table and gave Chuck something. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but the quick look of confusion that crossed over her face and the easily lip-read words, What's wrong, tipped Casey off as something wrong happening.

Once the woman left, Casey walked over to Chuck and asked him what had happened. "I flashed." Chuck said. He held up what seemed to be a normal cell phone. It looked like a black Razr, but Razrs weren't special enough for Chuck to flash on them.

Casey took the cell phone. "What'd you see?"

"I'm not sure. I saw headlines about mysterious deaths and...and a report about a female CIA agent, but this one didn't have any picture, just a name."

"What name?" Casey asked. He recognized this "phone".

"Shelby Harolds." Chuck said.

Casey froze. He quickly looked up at Chuck. "Shelby Harolds?" he asked. Chuck nodded. Casey's jaw was set in place. He leaned in close. "Twenty hundred hours, my apartment. Be there or I will personally rip your tongue out of your mouth." Chuck nodded nervously. Casey walked away, still holding the cell phone.

(----------)

When Sarah turned around to see the dining area of the Weinerlicious, she was mildly shocked to see Casey with his arms crossed over his chest. As he approached the counter, Sarah stiffened her muscles. Casey never came here unless there was something important going on.

He put a Razr on the counter. "What is this?"

Sarah picked it up. She examined the outside. "A cell phone."

"Chuck flashed on it. Saw Shelby Harolds's file."

Sarah quickly looked up at him. "Shelby Harolds? But...but she was killed."

"Apparently, it didn't stick."

Sarah looked at the cell phone. "If Shelby really is still alive, then she's going to want revenge."

"I know."

"So..." Sarah asked, "why would she be risking herself by going to see Chuck?"

"Maybe she doesn't know--"

"She's going to know" Sarah insisted fiercly. "Shelby was one of our best agents until you...got to her. Before she went completely insane. She had all her equipment with her when she stopped responding to our calls. When you found and shot her, she had nothing on her. If she was smart, she would have kept all that equipment off, except for the GPS system. She's going to know about Chuck."

What Sarah was saying was making sense. Shelby was extremly intelligent. She would have found a way to deactivate all their GPS system and therefore still kept things on and running. Still able to know what was going on in the CIA.

"I can figure out what this is by the end of the day" Sarah promised.

Casey nodded. "Good."

(----------)

When Chuck got to Casey's apartment, Sarah was already there, the Razr from before in several pieces on the table. The two looked up at him, completely serious. "We've got a problem, Chuck." Sarah said as he walked over to the table they were standing around.

"What kind of problem?"

"Someone wants you dead" Casey said bluntly.

Chuck felt his stomach turn. "Um...doesn't everybody these days want me dead or something?"

Sarah shook her head. "No. Most of the time, the people we run into want you dead for ruining some diabolical plan of theirs. This person is targeting you, Chuck." Sarah's voice hinted her worry.

Chuck's palms began to sweat. "Wh-Why?"

Casey stared at Chuck, taking in the man. He was shaking. Barely, but enough to have Casey notice it. Casey grit his teeth together. He wanted to hit Chuck upside the head and hug him at the same time. It was stupid, reacting the way he was. They've been in much more dangerous situations. Hell, Casey's had bombs blow up two feet away from him, radiation exposure, bullets shot at him, ninjas with samurai swords attack him, and a few angry and nasty bitches try to claw his eyes out. A possible death threat wasn't all that scary. Then again, Chuck wasn't that used to the spy's life. But he had a few week's to get used to it so he should just get himself a pair.

"We're not entirely sure. The person we suspect could be getting back at the CIA for trying to get rid of her..."

"You mean that lady that came in today?"

"Possibly." Sarah began to pull apart the Razr. "The name you flashed, Shelby Harolds, was the name of one of the best undercover CIA agents. She was considered the chamelion of the agency. A true master of disguises."

"So that girl could have been--"

"Could have. Probably wasn't." Casey said.

Chuck looked quickly to the NSA agent. There was a brief flash in his frightened eyes. Casey couldn't tell what it was.

"He's right. We both know what she looks like and without the funds from the CIA, she won't be able to be as good at disguising herself as she used to be" Sarah explained.

Chuck turned to Casey, then looked back at Sarah. "Well...what do we do now?"

"We watch you very carefully" Sarah said. "Someone will always be with you or within eyeshot of you."

"You're gonna loose a lot of privacy, basically" Casey said. Casey briefly thought about his chances of being with Chuck more than Sarah. He would have work, but Sarah was the "girlfriend" so she would have first-dibs and even the night watches.

Dammit. He wasn't going to get any time with the kid.

(----------)

Three weeks later, one of the other girls had gotten in trouble at the Weinerlicious, so Sarah ended up pulling night duty for her as well as her day job until another replacement was found.

Casey started believing in dieties again.

The third night Casey had taken over what normally would have been Sarah's primary concern--watching Chuck at night--was when Casey realized that Chuck was starting to go from barking up one tree to another. Of course, who wouldn't get tired of the ultimately boring blonde, skinny and boobilicious tree to the sturdy, reliable, and dangerous oak.

So Casey began to play his mind games. They weren't really anything, really. Just a few extra touches of hands, a wink every now and then, staring when Chuck knew but was too afraid to look, double entendras, standing just a little closer; anything really to make Chuck want to pull his hair out. Or want to hold Casey's hair so hard it will start tearing out.

Surprisingly, Chuck was either too stupid--in which case the "surprisingly" would be used sarcastically--or too wise--in which the "surprisingly" should be used in it's normal context--to make any move. So, like always, Casey had to do be the bigger man and get things going.

(----------)

"I know about you" Casey said after thinking long and hard about what he should say and when he should say it. Sarah's night replacement was going to be joining the Weinerlicious the next day, so this was virtually Casey's last chance.

Chuck's head almost spun like a doll's at the words. "Huh?"

Casey stood very close to Chuck. Very close. "I know about you." Casey gave a smirk.

Chuck caught on. "Y-Y-You do?" Chuck was scrunching up, trying to get away from Casey, but he was in a corner of his room. There was no where for Chuck to go.

Casey nodded. "Yeah." He put both of his arms next to Chuck's body, further impeading his possibility of escape. Chuck's eyes darted to the bulging arms. Casey could see Chuck shaking just so lightly. Casey inched a little closer. He didn't notice it in himself, but his expression was softening. When he had first cornered Chuck, his expression was hard and sardonic. Now, it was pensive, almost caring. Casey couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Chuck this frightened. He couldn't even hear his "hardened spy" side. Only the part of him that wanted to care and caress Chuck. To keep him close and never let him go.

Casey had come into this with a whole plan in mind. He forgot all of that before he really started it.

Chuck was warm in his arms, and shaking. The shaking soon subsided, though, and Chuck stilled and became rigid in Casey's arms with the simple brush of lips. Casey let his lips stay millimeters away from Chuck's, wanting Chuck to want him and respond the way Casey wanted; waiting for his approval.

Tenderly, Chuck wrapped his arms around Casey's waist and pressed his lips closer to Casey's.

(----------)

Casey figured that Chuck had wanted to go slow, but damn if the kid didn't surprise him this time. Not even five minutes after their first kiss, Chuck was trying to strip the older man, running his fingers over Casey's exposed chest, sucking on his lips and jaw and neck. Casey just held Chuck close and enjoyed the hard-on he was getting from the kid. Casey could feel Chuck's rubbing against his and knew that this was probably going to be, in the words of Ellie's oddly over-friendly boyfriend, awesome.

Casey was removing Chuck's shirt when Chuck's cell phone rung. Chuck stopped what he was doing and reached into his pants pocket. Casey growled when Chuck looked at the screen. "It's Morgan" Chuck said.

"Screw Morgan" Casey said hard.

Chuck shook his head. "He'll get worried." Chuck turned on his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Chuck, man, where are you? You're not on. You didn't call and tell me and and no one else I know is on and we were supposed to defeat the Cyclops together I mean...c'mon man."_

"Sorry Morgan" Chuck replied. Casey realized that Chuck was going to be on that phone forever if he didn't do something. "I should've told you th..." Chuck squeaked when Casey leaned over and licked his ear, then ran the tip of his tongue down Chuck's face and neck. "Sorry. I'll call you later." Chuck closed the phone and pressed his lips against Casey's again, feeling his smirk of victory.

(----------)

Casey fell onto his his arm, panting heavily. Both he and Chuck were sweaty and their bodies were practically glistening. "I love you" Chuck whispered. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..." Casey reached over and cupped Chuck's cheek. Chuck stopped his chanting and looked at Casey. He held onto the back of Casey's head and cupped his skull. Casey leaned down. He whispered against Chuck's lips, "I know" before beginning to kiss him again.

* * *

_I hope you like and I hope you review._


End file.
